


Malibu

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve never been to the beach, let alone leave your home state. You’re a waitress at a small restaurant with your two best friends but you’re dating the famous Chris Evans after you met him a marvel convention. He comes to you with a surprise trip and you love it more than expected.





	Malibu

**Author's Note:**

> This is also based on the song Malibu by Miley Cyrus.

“Did Mr. Hollywood call you yet?” You looked at your best friend and roommate, Bailey.

“He’s not ‘Mr. Hollywood’ and I just got off the phone with him. He’s going to some interview and won’t be able to talk for a while.” You blushed and put your pad and pen away before grabbing a tray and walking to a table that has just been deserted. You started to clean it up when Bailey followed you. 

“I still can’t believe you’re dating Chris Evans.” She scoffed.

“Get in line because I can’t either.” You smiled, wiping down your table. You remember the first time you ever met Chris. You’re from a small town in Kansas where the only thing you can do is go to school, pay your rent and go to work. You’ve been working all your life. You moved out with Bailey right when you graduated and have been in this tiny town for as long as you could remember. You didn’t really get to go out on vacation since you couldn’t afford it.

Well, without your knowledge, all the crew at your little restaurant and some neighboring companies, pitched in money for you to go to a marvel convention. You were so obsessed with the conventions and watched all the movies right when they came out. When you and Bailey had movie nights in your apartment, you always picked at least one marvel movie, as long as it had Chris Evans in it. 

Captain America was your favorite character of all time and everyone knew this. So, they surprised you with tickets to a convention and they also got you photo ops with him and Sebastian Stan. You were so excited that Bailey actually grabbed some tickets too and went with you to the nearest convention. 

It was one of the most amazing times of your life and when you met Chris, you felt like everything was falling into place. He was so sweet and funny and could never take his eyes off you. You two connected and you felt something between you two that you never felt with another person. 

It was him that gave you a poster of the new Avenger movie and he signed it. You knew you would treasure that item for as long as you shall live until you actually saw what he written on it. When you got back to your motel room with Bailey, she pointed out something else that was written on it. You actually screamed so loud when you saw Chris had written his number on it that the maid staff came to see if you were alright. 

You couldn’t believe that he wrote his number on the poster he signed. Bailey forced you to call him but you couldn’t do that, so you texted him instead. From there on out, you two had talked nonstop. He’s made a few appearances in your restaurant, took you out on a few dates, eve flew you to see him in New York once.

A new relationship blossomed and you’ve been dating him ever since. You didn’t get to see each other that often but when you did, you made the most of it. You always texted, called and even video chatted but you missed him like crazy. The last time you actually saw him in person was a few months ago when his plane landed in your state as a layover. You only got to see each other for a few hours but you loved it.

“So, when do you get to see him next?” Bailey asked, following you into the kitchen so you could put the dirty dishes in the sink.

“I don’t know. Not for a while, I think.” You sighed. 

“Are you talking about Captain America himself?” Tyson, the cook, said with a knowing smile. 

“Yes, we are and you still need to cook.” You stated before exiting the kitchen. 

“You know, I like to think you two are together because of me.” Bailey beamed. 

“You know full well it is. I wouldn’t have met him if you weren’t such a great friend.” You smiled and gave her a tight hug. 

“You’re worth it.” She whispered to you. 

“Thanks, B.” You smiled as you pulled away. 

“Now, if you can score me a date with Hemsworth, I’ll be happy.” She joked. 

“He’s married, you know. With kids.” You smirked. 

“I’ll be happy with Liam.” She shrugged. 

“Isn’t he with Miley Cyrus?” Tyson popped his head from the kitchen window. Before anyone could answer, the front doorbell rang, signalling someone came in. You turned around to greet them but smiled big when you saw who it was. 

“Hey, miss me?” Chris asked and you shook your head before bouncing over to him. 

“You’re here!” You exclaimed before jumping into his arms. He smiled and pressed his lips against yours, kissing you for a few seconds. You were still on the clock and people were still in the restaurant so you pulled away and looked at your friends. 

“Hey Bailey.” Chris said, walking over to the counter to greet her. 

“I’ll never get used to this.” She blushed before looking at you. You stared at her and she seemed to get the message before nodding and walking away to tend to other customers. But you noticed her lingering close so she can hear what was being said. You chuckled and looked at your boyfriend. 

“Why are you here? I mean, I’m happy that you are but I thought you were in California doing a lot of interviews.” 

“I was,” he stated, sitting down at the counter. “I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!” 

“You’re sweet, but I don’t get off for another 4 hours.” You checked your watch. 

“I know, I’m staying in the next town and I’ll pick you up when you’re off but I wanted to ask you something first.” Chris said, getting a little nervous. You didn’t know what he wanted to ask or why he was so nervous.

“Okay, what is it?” You looked to your right and saw Bailey staring at the two of you but she quickly looked away when you caught her.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Chris asked you, bringing your attention to him. 

“Just working, you know this.” 

“No, you’re not. You’re coming with me on a trip.” He smiled. 

“A trip? Where?” 

“Malibu.” Your eyes widened at this. You’ve never left your state, much less been to a beach. You’ve never gone to a beach or relaxed at one.

“Malibu? Chris, why are you taking me to Malibu?”

“You deserve a break from your life. I’m taking you away for 2 weeks.” 

“Chris, 2 weeks? I can’t leave my job for 2 weeks.” You started to protest but Chris wasn’t the only one encouraging this. 

“Are you freaking kidding me? All you do is work,” Bailey spoke up. “You deserve to have some fun. We can manage without you for 2 weeks.” 

“But what about rent and who is going to help you here?” You bit your lip and she scoffed. 

“Honey, I can handle this all by myself. I have Tyson here and rent can wait. I have enough saved to make it without you.” 

“You deserve this. Plus, I have a 2-week break. We’ll fly to Malibu and when we’re done, we’ll fly right back. I miss you.” Chris said, taking your hand. 

“I miss you too, you know this…” You trailed off.

“Great! I’ll pick you up later tonight. Have your bags packed. This is going to be great.” He smiled before kissing your cheek. He got up and left the restaurant before you could respond. 

“You’re going to Malibu!!!” Bailey squealed as she ran over to you. 

“I’m not going to Malibu.” You shook your head before wiping the table down. 

“Why not?” She asked, deflating. 

“Yeah, why not?” Tyson asked, popping his head out of the window. You sighed and looked at both of your friends before shrugging. 

“I can’t leave my job. I need the money to pay for bills.”

“Oh my God, Y/N, you have a super rich boyfriend. I’m not saying to take all his money but if you need help, he is there to give it to you. Go with him, take a break. You deserve it.” Bailey tried to convince you.

“Yeah, we’ll be here when you get back.” Tyson added. You stared at both your friends before looking at the families and couples in the restaurant. The couples looked happy to be with one another and you thought about you and Chris. You haven’t had a lot of time to be together and this would be the perfect opportunity to be with him. You looked back at Bailey and Tyson before nodding. 

“I’m going to Malibu.” She cheered and clapped, happy that you were going. 

* * *

“I’ve never been on a private jet before.” You said as you settled into your seat. You looked at Chris who just shrugged. 

“Nothing special.” 

“That’s because you fly on them all the time.” You scoffed. 

“We’re going to have so much fun.” He grinned before taking a seat next to you. 

“I’ve never been to a beach before.” You blushed. 

“What? You’ve never been to a beach? Oh, sweetheart, you’re really missing out.” Chris laughed. 

“The opportunity to go to the beach is very limited where I live.” 

“You’re going to have so much fun.” He grinned, pulling you into his side. 

“As long as I’m with you, I know I will.” You chuckled, closing your eyes. It was a short flight but you wanted to get your rest in before you arrived. 

* * *

_I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean_  
I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand  
But you brought me here and I’m happy that you did  
‘Cause now I’m as free as birds catching the wind

You were finally here, standing on the warm sand, letting it sink between your toes. You stared at the sparkling ocean in front of you, watching the waves crash onto shore. The sun was in your face, warming your skin. The wind was in your hair, cooling it to the perfect temperature. Your imagination didn’t do justice to what was being presented before you. 

Being at the beach made you happy but being here with Chris is what made it worth it. 

“You like it?” Chris asked, slinking his arms around your waist, putting his chin on your shoulder. 

“It’s warmer than I anticipated.” You said truthfully.

“I’m glad you decided to come.” He whispered before kissing your cheek. 

“Me too.” You whispered back. 

_I always thought I would sink, so I never swam_  
I never went boatin’, don’t get how they are floatin’  
And sometimes I get so scared  
Of what I can’t understand  
  
But here I am  
Next to you  
The sky’s more blue  
In Malibu  
Next to you  
In Malibu  
Next to you, baby

One of the things Chris got you to do was sailing. You’ve never been on a boat and didn’t understand how they floated. They were big metal things staying on top of the water. They always fascinated you. You loved the feeling of the wind in your hair, the mist of the ocean spraying you. 

You were scared of swimming, in fear of sharks even though Chris told you there wouldn’t be any where the two of you were. You loved being here with Chris but it made you realize you didn’t care where the two of you were, as long as you had each other. 

_We watched the sun go down as we were walking_  
I’d spend the rest of my life just standing here talking  
You would explain the current as I just smile  
Hoping that you’ll stay the same and nothing will change  
And it’ll be us just for a while  
Do they even exist?  
That’s when I make the wish  
To swim away with the fish

Every night, you and Chris would stay down by the beach and watch the sun go down. The sky would light up pinks and purples, sometimes oranges and reds. It was something you’ve never seen before and it was something you wanted to keep seeing. 

You thought about your life back in Kansas and wondered what it would be like to move to California to be with Chris more often. You knew he’d still have to travel but his house was here and it’s where he spent most of his time. You thought about Bailey and how you knew she would be happy for you if you got what you wanted but you would be leaving her and Tyson. 

“Is this beautiful?” Chris asked, rubbing his hand on your back, kissing the top of your head. 

“Chris?” You asked, looking into his beautiful eyes. 

“Yeah?” 

“What if I moved out here?” 

“Wait, what? Move away from your friends and family?” 

“I mean, what if I moved out here and went back there for holidays and things like that?” You bit your lip. 

“Well, I’d support you in anything you wanted to do but I would talk about it with Bailey and your friends.” Chris said seriously. 

“I just don’t want to leave you again. This has been the best 2 weeks I’ve had in a long time.” You spilled the truth. 

“And we can continue having weeks like this. One day, you can move here but I don’t know if it’ll be now.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I love you.” You said with a smile. 

“I love you.” He leaned down and kissed you passionately as the colors of the sky shimmered. You never wanted to leave but you cherish the things you couldn’t have and maybe this was only meant to be something you experienced once.


End file.
